


Harry Potter ships oneshots

by Aj_Slytherin_UwU



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drarry/Harco, Fluff, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian, Severus/Lucius - Freeform, Sickfic, hersy/pansmoine, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj_Slytherin_UwU/pseuds/Aj_Slytherin_UwU
Summary: Just some cute oneshots :3Mostly sickfics -w-“
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Two Sick Babies**

* * *

One morning Severus woke up feeling dizzy he thought "ugh what's wrong with me" to make matters worse it was Lucius's day off,and they and their son were supposed to go to dinner that evening. Severus got out of bed and when to his five year old son's bedroom.

His son was in his bed with his light brown hair in a mess. Severus had never woken up August before cause, Lucius would usually but sev wanted him to relax today. He lightly shakes Auggie and the young boy stirred and opened his light green eyes.

"daddy"

his voice sounded raspy and hoarse. Sev kneeled down and felt his forehead it was warm not hot but enough to be sick. The father picked up his son

"are you sick bubba?"

He knew the answer but he wanted his son to admit it so he wouldn't hide it. Auggie said

"y-yes"

"let's go tell papa ok?"

His son agreed and sev walked into his and his husband's room

"hey button the baby isn't feeling well"

"Aw poor thing"

He said holding the little boy to his chest cause he was shivering.

"I'm sorry papa now we can't go to dinner"

Lucy looked at his son and said "hey it's ok-"

and at that moment sev let out a harsh sounding cough. Lucy looked at him with concern, if he was being honest sev looked horrible his hair was a mess and he was very pale well except for his face his cheeks and nose were flushed red.

"baby you don't look well"

sev shrugged it's nothing Lucy".

He started getting ready for work while his loving husband looked at him worried. Sev was about to walk out when his little son ran up to him, Auggie knew sev didn't like showing went something is wrong. so he said

"daddy please stay I don't feel good"

and used the puppy eyes sev could never say no too. He of course said yes and got into some pjs. A little later Austin and Lucy were asleep cause Lucy can sleep whenever. Sev was never the person to relax growing up in a strict and abusive household so he wandered into the kitchen to get some water to help his throat.

He got some drank it and put his head up to the fridge it felt nice on his feverish skin. He didn't hear it but Lucy had rounded the corner awaken by sev leaving the bed.

Lucy wrapped his arms around his husband

and whispered in his ear "you have a fever"

sev was shocked "how did you know?!"

"Your face is red baby"

after that Lucy helped his sick baby to the bed and climbed into the bed as well. He held his son in his arm and put his husband in his chest.

"I'm sorry Lucy... you were supposed to relax.. and instead you have to take care of me..."

Lucy held him tighter "I will always rather take care of my Two sick babies ❤️


	2. He hates me... (Severus x Lucius)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry have just got together and Severus is worried about his past with Harry

**He hates me....**

* * *

Severus was the potions teacher for hogwarts, but him and Harry Potter never got along. so what happens when the Slytherin and Gryffindor fall in love? Severus was sitting in his classroom grading papers. he had just found out that his step son Draco although he feels like his actual son, was dating Harry James Potter. He wasn't mad at Draco of course, but he was worried that Harry would break up with Draco cause of him. He knew it was a silly thought, but he couldn't help think it. Just then Draco came through the door "dad?" "hey what's up dray?" "You looked sad so I came to find you" He said kneeling down next to his step father "harry isn't gonna hurt me sev" sev said "I know but he hates me.." Draco was shocked "Dad he doesn't hate you! How about we show him Austin and then we tell him about you and papa ok?" Sev agreed and a week later the golden boy was at Lucy's and sev's door step. When Harry came through the front door Draco's little brother Austin came running up to him hugging onto his legs. Harry picked him up "aw hi buddy Dray I didn't know your father and narrissa adopted" yeah about that my father isn't with my mother anymore he's with someone else" Harry looked confused asking "who?" Meanwhile Lucy's was dragging sev down the stairs while they talked "Sev! It's going to be alright he's a hero not a murderer!" Sev looked at him with sadness in his eyes "he hates me Lucy!" Lucy was just as shocked as his son was, "baby.. come here" Lucy hugged sev tightly. "No one hates you ok?" Sev said "o-ok" Lucy walked sev to the first floor where their son and the new couple were waiting. "hi harry will we have someone here that you already know" Harry was even more confused than before, until Austin ran out of his arms and hugging on to sev's legs yelling "daddy!" Everything went dead quiet which made sev very uncomfortable to say the least. Auggie said "Harry? Look it's daddy!" Harry smiled softly and walked over to them and said "yup and I'm your uncle and.." he looked up at sev and said "your son-in-law" they spent the rest one the evening playing with Auggie, talking about how sev and Lucy met, and joking about sev being a father. All we can say is that they are the perfect gay family :3


	3. Sick as a dog (wolfstar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is sick and stubborn, Remus is concerned. And they’re in the middle of a fight

**Sick as a dog**

* * *

Sirius was laying in his bed sick, and usually he would be whining about it cause he's a drama queen. But something was different this time.. him and his boyfriend Remus had a fight the other night. Which ended Sirius sitting in the field in pouring rain, cause he was to stubborn to come inside. He only had like five minutes to sleep, before class so he tried to get to sleep. He did fall asleep but two seconds later, his boyfriend came in "black get up" Sirius rolled over giving him a weak fuck off. Remus was got off guard by how weak his puppy sounded, he felt his forehead it was burning up " "Sirius you're burning up!" "give me a break" "Sirius I'm serious you're sick" Sirius rolled his eyes "whatev-". Then a wave of nausea came over him, and ran into the bathroom. A couple minutes later he walked out, his hair was wet from the shower he took. Remus walked over "puppy you need to lay down" Sirius got mad "I'm not your puppy!" Then Sirius started feeling dizzy and fell into remus's arms, Remus catches him "see this is why you rest when you're sick". "you're right rem I'm sorry.." Remus sweetly smiled at him "hey hey.. it's ok pup I forgive you now come on let's get you to bed." They laid down away from each other, cause Sirius said he didn't want Remus getting sick. But 10 minutes later Sirius was shivering, Remus put one of his sweaters on him "here you go siri" Sirius smiled "Th-thank yo-" he was cut off by a sneeze that sounded like a puppy. Remus cooed at the cute little sneeze "aww listen to youuuu" Sirius angrily said "hey! It's not cu-" he was cut off when he sneezed again. Remus cuddled him in his arms and said "ok puppy now get some rest ok?" Sirius nods and sniffles, and a couple minutes later soft snores came from the dog. That night Sirius woke up unable to sleep, his nose was stuffed up and he couldn't breathe. Remus wrapped his arms around his lovers waist and put him in his lap. "I heard that babies like it when there dad holds them when they have a cold" Sirius blushes but he has to admit being held does help,cause he's up right. He falls asleep and stays that way. 💓


	4. Sleepy kitten (hersy/pansmoine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy is exhausted, hermoine does something about it

**Sleepy kitten**

* * *

One day Pansy was exhausted, she had cramped for a test the night before and she was really feeling it now. After her class she was walking down the hallway, and the golden trio was walking towards her. Pansy was walking up to hermoine who was in the middle of her two best friends. Ron was about to say something to the so called 'snake'. When pansy suddenly fell forward right into hermoine's arms. "woah! Parkinson are you ok!?" Pansy opened her eyes to see she had landed in the smartest and prettiest girl in hogwarts arms, She turned bright red "Are you sick? You're very red" "I-I sorry for falling for you- I mean falling on you!" Hermoine giggled at the little girl in her arms. Pansy was so embarrassed that she fell onto her crush. "You guys go ahead I'll catch up" Ron and Harry nodded and walked away "Why did you do that-" Pansy was cut off by hermoine picking her up "I'm taking you to my dorm" "W-What" "You didn't think I would let you go to class exhausted did you?" Pansy blushed "I didn't know you cared" "Well I do" They soon made it to the Gryffindor tower. It wasn't hard to get there, cause pansy is very underweight. Then they got to hermoine's dorm, she set pansy on the bed and gave her some clothes to wear after pansy got changed she came out and hermoine blushed at how big her clothes were on the much shorter girl. "Hey.. thanks for being me here and caring about me.." "No problem now get some rest" Pansy laid down on the bed, but for some reason it was hard for her to get to sleep. Hermoine noticed and laid down next to her and cuddled her. Pansy blushed hard, and thought she would definitely not sleep now. But the sound of hermoine's heartbeat put her to sleep. Hermoine kissed her lips softly and soon fell asleep too. And her and her sleepy kitten slept that way from that point on (Sorry it's so short T^T)


	5. What’s wrong with them? (Hersy/pansmoine, drarry/harco)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy and Draco had a tough weekend... Harry and Hermoine notice

**What’s wrong with them?**

* * *

The Gryffindors were sitting at their table, having breakfast. Ron was stuffing his face like usual. and hermoine who had eaten earlier and was reading a book. Then pansy and Malfoy walked in, hermoine and harry looked over. They did this every morning, they always told themselves that it was to make sure they weren't planning something. But today they looked.. different, were they exhausted.. no that wasn't it they look pale and sickly. Maybe something is spreading in the Slytherin's dorms? "Hey you guys are starring again" Ron said smirking "Oh ron you must be imagining things" Ron looked over the girl's shoulder "they look like they had a rough morning.." Harry who was still looking at draco replied "...yeah" The reason why pansy and Draco we're out of it. Was over the weekend, their parents had a party. And their parents spend the night pointing out little things about them. Saying things like.. "Oh pansy dear you've gained weight" "Maybe you should lose some weight to draco" "Pansy you should wear more makeup" "Draco you should work out more" "You sleep to much" "Yeah draco you do too" And they when on and on about every little thing about the two. And then they tried to fight back, they both got a beating by their father's. By the next morning, they were tired hungry and sore. But they knew that if they skipped it would only make things worse. So that morning , Draco woke up pansy and gave her the uniform. Pansy helped Draco with his hair, and Draco did pansy's in a half up half down look. They put on glimmers and a fake smile and walked to the great hall. They were so hungry, but the comments by their parents made them not want to eat. Harry and hermoine were worried about them. Harry turned to moine "we should talk to them after breakfast" Moine nodded And after breakfast Draco fell asleep at the table. Pansy was about to wake him up, but she saw hermoine walking up to her and ran out the doors. "Parkinson Wait!" Hermoine yelled running after her Harry bent down at the sleep Slytherin, he cupped his hand on Draco's cheek. Draco flinched at the touch, his eyes fluttering open. "Hey Malfoy" Harry said softly Draco was surprised then got angry "pottah! What gives you the right to seek up on me while I'm sleep! Don't touch me" Harry knew the signs that someone was being abused. Cause he has gone through it. "Draco.. calm down you're safe I just wanna know what happened so I can help alright?" Draco slowly nodded "I-it's my father" "He didn't-" "He did.." "Oh draco.." Harry wrapped his arms around him Draco sobbed into Harry's shoulder, has Harry rubbed circles on his back. "Come I'll get you some breakfast from the kitchen elves" "But father says-" "Don't listen to him you need food" "Ok" Meanwhile hermoine was chasing pansy all over hogwarts. Till pansy ran up a tower almost falling off. Hermoine grabbed her hand bringing her away from the edge. "Now will you tell me what's wrong-" Pansy was against the wall shaking "pl-please don't hurt me.. whatever I did I didn't mean it!" Pansy was always a person to get talked about behind her back. So whenever someone came up to her that wasn't her friend. She bolt in the other direction, not wanting to get the punishment for whatever 'she did'. Usually people would give up, but hermoine ran all over. Pansy thought to herself "someone told a good lie" Hermoine slowly walked over, as to not to scare the shaking girl in front of her. As she got closer, she could sense a strong magic coming from pansy. But the magic was.. struggling? It must be happening cause of how worn out she is. The magic that was a glimmer fell. And bruises and cuts appeared on pansy's face and body. Hermoine was speak less, while she stood there she watched has pansy tried to get her wand out as fast as possible. When she did, hermoine lowered her hand. "Pansy.. it's ok I'm not gonna hurt you" "Yo-you're not" "No I just want to know what's up with you" "I-i can't tell you!" "I can help if you let me" hermoine said holding her hand out Pansy took it "my parents and Draco's parents had a party and.. they made comments about us and beat us and-" pansy was cut off by her own tears. Hermoine knew it would be something bad but she didn't expect this. She petted pansy's hair taking the clip holding her hair back out. Pansy's black hair fell to the edges of her face, framing it perfectly. Hermoine kisses her forehead, after pansy finally stopped shaking and her tears slowly stopped. Hermoine took her hand and walked her back to the Gyriffindors dorms. they talked and mione showed pansy muggle things all day


	6. Flower crown (hersy/pansmoine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy’s love for flowers

**Flower crown**

* * *

Pansy always loved flowers ever since she was little. Her parents were never fond of it, in act they would try to make her stop by punishing her. The time it was the worst was then. she was out in the mansions garden, trying to make a flower crown

but being about five she wasn't very good at it. Her mother came out snarling at the dirt, as she made her way over to the little girl. Pansy turned around seeing her mother.

"Mommy! Can you help me make-" she got a hard slap on her cheek

"Inside pansy"

"Y-yes mother" pansy said as she walked inside crying

Even after that experience she still loved flowers. Her friends called her a sunflower cause she may not be everyone's favorite. but she was beautiful to those who would listen to her.

They of course made the nickname after the song "sunflower". But pansy loved it anyway. That day they all were walking down the hall talking. The gyffindors walking down from the other side,They met in the middle

"Move snakes"

"You first weasel!"

Pansy tapped Draco's shoulder "Darcy it's not worth it.."

"Fine.. sunflower"

They walked past the gyffindors, hermoine glancing back at pansy wondering what they meant. Later she got her answer. She was walking out to the field, when she saw a black haired girl sitting next to the flowers.

Making a flower crowns one with green and white flowers. One with light blue and pale yellow, and one with purple and pale yellow. And one with yellow and white flowers that she was wearing.

She was working on one in gyffindor colors, moine wondered why she would make one in those colors. Hermoine slowly approached her.

"Parkinson?"

Pansy slightly jumped and turned around "granger? What are you doing here?"

"Just strolling.. what about you?"

"Making.. uh... flower crowns.. I know it's weird and kinda lame but-"

"It's not! I think they're pretty, can you show me how you made them?" Moine said kneeling down next to her

"Alright"

Pansy finished making the gyfinndor one and put it on hermoine

"I made this one for you.." she said blushing

"Aw thank you!" Moine hugged her tightly "who are these for?" She said pointing at the other crowns

"Oh the green one is for Draco the blue and yellow for Blaise and the purple and yellow one is for A.J"

"That's so sweet of you to make crowns for your friends!"

"Yeah they're really great.. they've done so much for me... and they don't make fun of me for liking flowers"

"Who would do that?"

".....my mother"

"Don't listen to her! The flowers are beautiful like you!"

Pansy turned red "wh-what?"

Hermoine blushed "o-oh I... sorry"

"It's okay..."

"So can you show me how to make flower crowns for my friends?"

"Or better you could help me!"

"Oh ok!"

They ended up making flower crowns for hermoine friends, and they made one for snape. They gave them to the people they all loved it. And hermoine and pansy would make flower crowns every weekend

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! And if you don’t then oofie >w>”


End file.
